When Kingdom Meets Hogwarts
by Simba-luva
Summary: A little ditty about HP and KH..in EXTREME SCRIPTED STYLE! Plz review..i will accept heaps of critism with happiness. Very short.. TEEHEE & EnJoY


H.P.: You suck.

Hermione: No, you suck.

R.W.: No way, you BOTH suck.

H.P. & Hermione: Prove i'!!

R.W.: Righ', well…firs' of all, I can do this:.:.::::….::-: …and second of all, I'm the one the girls go crazy for.

Hermione: Well, Ronald…for one, that doesn't prove ANYTHING. And how could THAT prove that I suck, how could the GIRLS go crazy for me? I am a GIRL, Ronald!!

H.P.: And, Ron, i's a li''le OBVIOUS tha' the girls like ME. I'm the one tha' the girls go CRAZY for.

R.W.: Prove i'.

H.P.: Alrigh', I will.

Kairi!!

Namine!!

Kairi: What is it??

Namine: Yeah, what NOW Harry??

H.P.: Tell RON here how much you LOVE me.

Namine: I DON'T LOVE YOU!!

Kairi: Yeah, for the last time…we have BOYFRIENDS!!

R.W.: See Harry, they DON'T go CRAZY for you!!

Namine: Thank you.

R.W.: They go crazy for me.

Namine & Kairi: WHAT??!!

Kairi: We have BOYFRIENDS ok!!

Namine: Besides, if I had to choose one of you I'd choose…Ron.

Kairi: Yeah.

H.P.: WHA'??!! How could you choose RON!! I mean, i's RON!! You know – ew!! I mean – RED hair?? He's HOPELESS a' school – come on – I'M THE ONE WHO DEFEA'ED VOLDEMORT!! He can' even dance!!

Namine: Yeah, but…girls always like the funny guy.

Kairi: Yeah, Ron's cute!!

R.W.: Yeah, Harry!! I rule ALL the girls!!

Namine & Kairi: GRR 

Hermione: Oh stop it, Ronald!! PLEASE!! You and Harry are so up yourselves…I mean HONESTLY!! Kairi and Namine only SUGGESTED Ronald was better! They already have boyfriends!! And – honestly Ronald – it really isn't much of a choice. I mean – Harry – your glasses are ghastly. And you're so serious. And Ron – you're HOPELESS at school and with girls, plus, red hair and freckles?? Honestly…they only picked YOU because they hardly know you. I ONLY hang out with you two because it's OBVIOUS you need help.

Namine: FINALLY.

Kairi: Thank you, Hermione.

Hermione: Pleasure.

How do you know Harry, anyway?

Namine: Long story, too long. And – pervish.

Hermione: I see.

H.P.: Hermione! I thought you liked me!

Hermione: WHAT?? Don't be so ghastly, Harry. I only hang out with you because J.K. OBVIOUSLY wanted you to have a girl as a friend. If I had a choice, I'd hang out with Namine and Kairi here.

R.W.: What do you mean Hermione, you're not our friend?? I thought we were supposed to get hitched in the 7th book??

Hermione: Oh, again Ronald, that was J.K.'s decision, not mine!

Kairi: And if she was going to get married to you, she'd die of embarrassment!

Namine: Yeah, you're ruining Hermione's life you guys!

H.P.: I thought you girls liked me.

K & H & N: WE DON'T!!

R.W.: Yeah, Harry, they like me, remember??

Hermione: Oh, get stuffed, Ronald.

Namine: We don't like you guys, remember? WE HAVE BOYFRIENDS!!

H.P.: Sure.

R.W.: You're sooo lying.

Kairi: We're not!

Namine: Urrghh, you guys are sooo annoying!

You think every single girl who lays eyes on you loves you!

Hermione: At least you don't have to hang around them practically every tiring day of your life.

H.P.: Oh my gosh, Hermione, you lying. You love me.

Hermione: Oh, that's it! Ufiggulious Tradorikus!

Kairi: Wow, a pimply mole. Nice Hermione.

Namine: Actually, you look better like that Harry.

R.W.: Well, I guess you were just trying to get Harry out of the way, you no, to get to me.

Namine: We don't love you.

Hermione: Shut up please, Ronald!

R.W.: Oh, you're so in love with me.

Namine: That's it!

Roxas!!

Sora!!

Sora: Hey, what's up??

Kairi: Can you please tell _HIM _that you and Roxas are our boyfriends.

Roxas: Yeah, Namine and Kairi have boyfriends, so lay off!

R.W.: You're totally lying. You girls are obviously using a summoning and hypnotizing charm.

Kairi: GRR..

Hermione: You just don't get it, do you Ronald??

THEY'RE TAKEN!!

Sora: Yeah! Kairi's mine, so lay off!

R.W.: Wow, you're charm talks, nice.

Hermione: Oh, do shut up, Ronald.

Namine: Wait, Roxas, do you have your keyblade with you??

Roxas: Sure.

Sora: I do, too.

Hermione: Erm..keyblade??

Kairi: It's like a key sword, thing.

Hermione: Hmm..interesting.

Sora: I'll show you.

Hermione: Ooh, fascinating.

R.W.: Not as fascinating as me. I bet.

K & N & R & H & S: GRR 

R.W.: Oh, come on, you're obviously charming these boys to make me jealous. But have no fear, you don't need me to be jealous, I love you just the way you girls are.

Sora: That's it!

Roxas: Yeah, stop flirting with our girls!

R.W.: Wow, you're charms have emotions. I like 'em smart.

Sora: TAKE THIS FLIRTING BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

R.W.: YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!

Kairi: Go Sora!

Hermione: Wow, that's one great "keyblade"!

R.W.: Wow! You charms cause pain, that's just magic to the extreme!

Namine: Kill 'im.

Roxas: EAT THIS YOU WRANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

R.W.: I'm dead!

Hermione: Oh, splendid.

Kairi: Well done, you guys!

Namine: Yeah, you were awesome!

Hermione: Oh no!!!

Sora: What is it??

Hermione: We were going to start filming Harry Potter 7 in a couple of weeks!!!!

And now that Harry's a pimply mole and Ron's dead, the director will KILL ME!!

Kairi: Oh dear!

Namine: Damn!

Roxas: Now they'll be no more Harry Potter movies!!!!!

Hermione: Oh, well. I suppose we'll get new people. At least I don't have to deal with those perves anymore.

K & N & R & H & S: YEAH!!

THE END 


End file.
